It's Jim not Jimbo
by WeirdGirl369
Summary: This is chapter one of a crossover of Harry Potter and Treasure Planet. Be gentle, it's my first post. In chapter one, Harry is returning from his advntures on Treaure Planet and gettng caught up on current events with his friends. In upcoming chapters the story will continue with Jim's interactions with Harry's world helping to eliminate the evil Lord Voldermort.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I made sure he was asleep before I grabbed my broom and thought about my friends. I felt the tug in my stomach as I teleported, I hadn't realized I'd closed my eyes until I opened them. I was a bit surprised to discover that I was at the burrow and even more surprised when I saw that everyone was there. The tension in the room could cut through steel. They didn't notice I was back so I decided to surprise them by yelling, "what up?" with a huge grin.

Everyone turned around and gave me a surprised expression before Hermione ran up and gave me a hug that almost knocked me off my feet. I chuckled a bit and hugged her back. Ron came up too and gave me a one armed hug after Hermione let me go, then she surprised everyone by slapping me across the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked.

It was Ron who responded. "You've been gone for a year mate. I'm surprised she didn't slap you first then hug you."

Molly looked like she was about to say something but the twins cut her off, they both said at the same time, "Where the bloody hell have you been?!"

Molly gave them a stern look. George looked sheepish and Fred just smiled. Arthur said, "Son, where have you been for this past year? Everyone was worried, we thought something bad happened to you."

I felt a wave of guilt but I wasn't going to let the feeling ruin the past year, it was the best year of my life. "It's a long, long story." I said

"We have time." Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I can't say anything yet. First I need to know what happened while I was away. What's going on with Voldermort? I need to know. Hopefully, what's been happening here is dull compared to what's been happening to me and won't take so long to tell."

Hermione began talking at once telling me how "He who shall not be named" has gotten stronger and believes I was sent off somewhere to train. She's told me how he has been hunting us down but not to worry as the Burrow has a million different spells on it and Molly is the secret keeper, "he couldn't find us any easier than he could find his own heart. But staying always hidden, well…It's been a tough year."

At that I let the guilt wash over me I should have known. "Is that all?" I asked.

This time Ron spoke up, "He's been attacking muggle's and has gotten more people on his side, most of them out of fear or bribery or even curses."

I nodded, thinking. I had to straighten out this Voldermort situation before I could go back, and I really wanted to go back. "Does anyone know where he has been staying? He seems to always be on the move slithering from place to place. "All we really know is that he's still looking for you." Arthur said. "We also found out he's been using horcrux's."

"What's a horcrux?" I asked. At this everyone tensed.

Ron said, "Well, 'You know who' made horcrux's, seemingly normal, average objects, to trap pieces of his soul in so he doesn't really die, instead he just sort floats around until he can get more strength and come back. Even if we get him, he'll carry on so long as there is still one of his horcrux's about. We have to find them and destroy them. So far we so far have found two of them but we can't figure out how to destroy them, we've tried everything."

I thought about it for a minute and then remembered the diary, "So, was Tom Riddle's diary a horcrux?" I asked.

"Yes" Said Arthur. "And you destroyed it with a Basilisk fang in your second year. We also think the sword of Gryffindor may as well, we just have to find it too…." He was about to say something more when Ginny, who had been quietly listening the whole time, finally spoke up. "Right, you've been caught up, now tell us where you've been! All of us have been worried sick! We thought you might be dead!" She had her hands on her hips now and looked like a better dressed version of her mother. The clothes may have been different but the attitude was very much the same. "We deserve to know if you're alright, really Harry, a whole year and not so much as a peep from you!" She saw Ron and I were smirking looking from her to Mrs. Weasley and looked down at the way she was standing. When she realized that she and her mother were striking the same pose she quickly put her arms down at her sides. It would be a while before the red left her cheeks though.

"Ok." I said "Everyone sit down, this is a very long story.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Once everyone was seated, I took a deep breath and got ready to tell them the whole story. "It started in our fifth year after another shouting match with Umberidge. She gave me another detention, it was just as bad as the others." Out of instinct I touched my left hand where the words, 'I must not tell lies' had been etched into my skin. "When detention ended I went to rinse the blood off of my hand and I was thinking that I just wanted a break from everything. I know that's selfish but at the time I couldn't care less so I went to the library and started looking up spells and potions. Finally I found something. It was a manifestation spell. I had to enchant an object for it to work so I used my broom. I practiced for almost a month before I thought I could do it turns out it was a little strong."

"What do you mean it was a little strong?" Molly asked.

"Well," I said, guilt creeping into the edges of my brain. "I mean it literally took me away. That's where the fun begins though." Before anyone could interject, and I could see that a few of them had questions, I went on. "That is to say…I honestly felt weary about whether or not it would work but half of me, the slightly bigger half, was sort of giddy that it might. I took out my wand and broom, the weird part about the spell was that I wasn't supposed to say anything just focus on what I wanted out of the spell. I'd been thinking about what I wanted out of it. I looked at my hand again, a simple black arm warmer covered up the scabbed over words on my arm. I focused and pointed my wand at the broom, I thought about an escape of sorts, something new, something different. To be honest, I wasn't one hundred percent sure what I wanted. I suppose I just wanted a break, so I focused on that and my wand shot out three golden sparks at the broom and the broom itself glowed for a second. I gulped and grabbed the broom, it felt odd. I got on and I felt a tug before I took off out a window at break neck speed. I held on for dear life."

I paused for a moment to take a breath. This time no one seemed to want to say anything, it seemed that at this point they were more interested in what happened next than in punishing me for the irresponsible way in which I left. I went on, the best part yet to come. "Of course I figured I had somehow managed to get myself into more trouble than I was in when I started, seems that's one thing I'm pretty good at." There were a few knowing looks and glances exchanged. I even saw a couple of knowing smiles. Good, smiles are better than no smiles. "I closed my eyes, I was going so fast they dried out and I had long ago lost my glasses. I had no idea where I was going and couldn't see a thing. I didn't even notice I was in space heading to a flying ship. Even if I could have seen it, I might not have believed it myself. I was heading straight for the deck and I hit it head on. I hit it so hard I passed out cold.

"When I woke up I felt a bit weak and my head felt like it had been split open and taped together by a one year old blind muggle. I groaned and sat up, I couldn't see anything very well but made out two blurry figures hovering nearby. One was way shorter than the other. The tall one was really fat, I know that's mean but since I couldn't see that was the only detail I could make out clearly. I blinked at them and tried to focus on them but it didn't help, it kind of made things worse actually. The tall fat one walked over to me, he said, 'can you not see?' but it sounded more like a statement than a question. I nodded. 'So, are ya blind then?' the shorter one said. I told him no and explained that I can see but I need glasses or contacts something. Finally, I had my wits about me enough to ask them where I was and who they were. As I regained my senses more and more questions crept into my mind. I was about to ask more but the tall one stopped me. He chuckled a bit and said, 'Hold yer horses, one question at a time. I'm Silver and this,' he yanked the shorter guy closer, 'is Jimbo.' The short one got a little annoyed, I think I heard him roll his eyes, and told me his name was Jim, not Jimbo.

"Silver told me he knew of something that would help and told me someone named Amelia would want to know I was awake to decide what to do with me. It sounded a little menacing. I started trying to locate my wand in case I needed to beat it. I could tell Jim was watching me, I could make out blue eyes and brown hair now that he was a bit closer, but that was about it. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, I hated not knowing my surroundings, I had no idea where I was. Me and Jim spent the time in comfortable silence at least on my part, when the door opened I could make out the form of a woman, she walked up to me and asked who I was and what I was doing there. I figured honesty was the best policy at this point. I told them, 'I'm Harry and I got here by accident.' I wished I could see better and I think they sensed my agitation. 'Do you know anything about ships?' The woman demanded. I didn't know what to say so I just sighed and said no. 'Then what about fighting?' she wanted to know. I had to think about that one before I said anything, I just told her not much but I'm quick on my feet and a fast learner.

"I could see her nod, then she asked a question I didn't even have to think about, 'Are you good at cleaning and cooking?' Yes, the only things of value I learned at the Dursleys besides that there are worse things than an hour of detention with Umbridge. She immediately made me a crew member, a cabin boy, of a ship I couldn't even see. She told me her name was Amelia but I was to call her Captain or ma'am. Right then she turned her attention to Silver, not that I could see it, but she spoke to him with authority telling him I would be his other cabin boy. She told him there would be no objections. He was to teach me the workings of the ship and bring me up to speed on their current situation. She left abruptly. The way she had said the word 'situation' left my mind reeling. I still had no idea where the hell…" a stern look from Molly, "I mean, heck, I was.

"I figured I was probably better not asking any questions. Better to figure out if these people were going to help me or harm me. Part of me wanted a escape. I didn't practice this spell for a month so I could be a cabin boy! Then Silver handed me something and told me to squirt it in my eyes. He said it would sting but I figured it couldn't be as bad as Skele-gro. I blinked my eyes once and made sure they stayed open. I assumed it was a potion or something. It did sting, it also worked and as I looked around I was honestly surprised by what I saw and it takes a lot to surprise me. Silver was half robot and half alien. He told Jim to show me around…"

"Hold up Harry," Fred said shaking his head. "You're saying Silver's an alien robot? You must have hit your head harder than you thought, mate." Arthur looked like he wanted to say something as well, but before he could and before this became an alien robot discussion, I said, "Yeah," and shrugged. "There're a lot of aliens, get used to it. I was about to continue when we all heard a loud "pop" in the far corner of the room. We all looked towards the noise. I couldn't believe it, "Jim! What are you doing here… And how the bloody hell (sorry Molly) did you get here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

I awoke at the Benbow Inn. I yawned and stretched a bit and went about what had become over time my normal morning routine. Simple enough, shower, get dressed, breakfast with Harry then off to work. On this morning however, when I went down to breakfast, I saw my mom there and Harry was nowhere in sight, which was odd since he usually got up before me. My mom was wearing this look on her face, like she had something to tell me that she wished she didn't have to. "Sit down Son." She said, gesturing towards a chair. I stood. "Jim, can you tell me what is going on? Harry asked me to tell you that he had something back home he had to take care of. He said he'd be back as soon as he could and that was that. He was so cryptic. What do you make of it?"

I didn't really hear her after she told me that Harry had gone back to England. I knew exactly what he was doing and I was instantly filled with worry. "Mom, do you mind looking after the Inn for a while."

"How long is a while?" she asked. "Of course I will but I want to know when you'll be back."

"I don't know." I admitted. "I promise I will be back soon though, as soon as I can." I gave her a hug and told her I loved her then went off to pack some things. I didn't need much, some clothes, my gun and my favorite picture, I never go anywhere without it. I ran to my solar surfer which made me think again of Harry. At one point he had cast a spell on it, he said it was to protect me, the spell was meant to prevent me from falling off. I told him I really didn't need it, but he insisted. A side effect of the spell, or perhaps he did it on purpose knowing this day would come, was that if I thought about someone strongly enough, my surfer took me to them. It was a method of travel I didn't much care for as it made me dizzy and that is hard to do, but I had to get to Harry. I got up to a good, steady speed, closed my eyes and thought about Harry until I could picture his face, then, pop, I felt the tug and I knew if I opened them I'd see him. When I opened them I saw that I had stumbled into a room. The room was small and cluttered but homey. I had to blink again, I thought I was seeing things, it seemed the room seemed filled with red-heads. As I got my bearings I noticed that they didn't all have read hair, there was a pretty girl with thick wild brown hair and there was Harry.

I sighed in relief to see he was fine but anger was creeping up on me, I could feel it. After he asked some of his questions, I knew there would be more coming, I put up my hand and said, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't follow you? I got here, after all, by way of the spell _you_ put on my solar surfer. That was a pretty strong spell Harry." Harry looked like he wanted to be angry but the feeling wasn't coming to him. One of the twins I saw in the corner stood up and held his hand out to me and said, "I'm Fred" and the other twin, without me noticing, appeared right behind him and said, "I'm George." That sort of broke the ice and everyone introduced themselves but there were so many names I honestly didn't remember it all. At that point, Harry's anger that had been right below the surface, came to the surface. "What the hell were you thinking?" He finally demanded of me.

"What do you think? I wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid!" I realized right away that wasn't exactly true, Harry had proven to me he could hold his own, I just felt like returning a little of the anger. I cooled down instantly and added, "Besides, I'm curious about your world. I want to try it out like you did mine." I put on my best smirk, he couldn't argue with that. Harry rolled his eyes and the girl with brown hair, Hermione I think, said, "So your Jim. Harry was telling us a bit about you and about your ship." She was eyeing me like she was trying to read me or size me up. "Aww," I said with mock appreciation, "You talked about me. "Nothing bad I hope."

"Well, he hadn't gotten very far before you popped in." She said. "Now then, why don't you explain…"

"What's a solar surfer?" Interrupted Ron, Hermione shot him a look but it was obvious Ron wasn't the only one who wanted to know.

I smiled a genuine smile and told her that a solar surfer was like a broom but added that in my humble opinion, way cooler. Of course no one bought the false humility. I could see Harry roll his eyes, he and I were always debating about which one was better.

"Now, wait a second." Arthur said, "You say you got here because of a spell Harry put on your solar thingy?"

"Yes." I said, "And it's solar _surfer_ not solar thingy. Also, I intend to help him, to help all of you actually, with Voldermort. How is that going anyway?"

Molly looked like she was about to say something but Harry beat her to it by saying a simple word, "No." He wasn't even looking at me, he was looking at the floor without really seeing it and sort of nodding he head.

"You can't stop me." I said to him, "You know I'm smart enough to keep myself out of any real danger and I'm pretty good at talking myself out of almost anything and I doubt old Voldy would think you would let someone without magic get involved. Think about it, he would underestimate me! He'd probably underestimate you by association, which already gives us an advantage."

Harry looked like he wanted to say something but his brain started whirring with I had said. I could almost hear the gears in his head turning. "So you're thinking a surprise attack?" Hermione said. I nodded.

"No offense mate," said Fred, "but you seem like a muggle to me."

"Exactly, and we can surprise him. Listen, I'm more stubborn that Harry here," I gestured toward Harry figuring his friends would understand, anyone who knew Harry knew how stubborn he could be. "Besides, it isn't as though I can't hold my own in a fight." With that I sat in the nearest chair and I looked at everyone again to see their expressions. Harry looked like he couldn't decide what to feel so he just sat there thinking about how this would work. Hermione looked like she was thinking about it too and the redhead next to Harry, the one whose name I only remember sometimes, it started with an R I think…looked a bit shocked by the proceedings. The twins where whispering to each other and the youngest redhead was looking at me as though she was studying me and then it hit me, I remembered something, perhaps just the thing to lift some of the tension in the air.

"What about the toad woman?" I asked. I thought the expression might bring a little humor but not only could I tell they knew I was talking about Umbridge, I could also tell that whatever had happened, she was no laughing matter. My toad lady joke had fallen flat and the room grew tense again.

"What do you know about Umbridge?" Hermione demanded, looking pointedly at Harry.

"All I remember is what Harry told me, that she has way too much power for her own good and needs to be knocked down a peg or two. I could be outstanding in that capacity, I've had some experience with people like that."

Then Arthur spoke up, "She has taken over and is trying to get rid of every half breed out there, I hate to say it but she's succeeding. I and other members of the Order are trying to help but we're really outnumbered…" He sighed and in that moment Harry suddenly stood up and started pacing. I knew he had a plan and was ironing out the details in his head before he said anything. By the way everyone else in the room was looking at him they knew it too.

"Right," he said and clapped his hands together, "Hermione, do you have any polyjuice potion handy?"

"Not a lot" she responded warily.

"Well make some." Harry said with conviction looking around the room, "Enough for four."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

As I was laying out my plan for everyone I could hear Hermione muttering under her breath trying to remember the ingredients of polyjuice potion by heart. Ron looked both excited and uneasy at the same time, a look he had perfected in the time I'd known him. I figured he was glad we had a plan and were going to take some action but I also knew how much he hated that potion. Fred and George kept asking why they couldn't go and were trying to pout adorably but to me it just looked kind of silly. Arthur was asking me for better details and Molly was trying to talk us out of it. Ginny asked very few questions and mostly just sat there silently as though she were thinking through every possible outcome to make certain the plan was well enough thought out. She offered to help in any way she could, of course, that was her nature. Jim was throwing me a triumphant grin as though saying, 'I knew you would let me help!'

"Ok everyone, calm down." I said, mostly in reference to Fred and George who were doing this annoying twins thing they do where they finish one another's sentences. "Molly, we have to do this, we can handle it and I'll make sure everyone will be fine. Hermione instead of trying to remember the recipe in your head see if you can find it in a book, there's got to be a potions book around here somewhere. Arthur, I'll iron out the details with you later and tell you what an iron is and how muggles use one. Fred and George, you can't come because that will be too many people. Jim, stop looking so smug." I said this all so fast I had to wait a moment for my brain to catch up with my mouth.

"I don't think I can." Said Jim, and even though I thought it was impossible, his grin grew even wider, going from an 'I knew you'd let me help' grin to an 'I knew I'd get my way' grin. I tried not to roll my eyes, I feared that if I did they might stick to the ceiling.

All this time Ron had been looking at Jims solar surfer and finally asked about it. He was trying so hard to sound casual about it, like he was just curious but didn't actually care. Unfortunately, he almost sounded a little rude. Jim totally missed that though, he loved his solar surfer more than a little girl loves a puppy. He just grinned and invited anyone else who was curious to go outside with him. It was only a few minutes before everyone was outside ready to see just what a solar surfer was. Jim looked around a moment to take in his surroundings and with a self-assured grin, we all saw the sail come up and Jim take off like a rocket. He took off straight up into the air and everyone followed his movements in awe. I knew exactly what he was doing, he did it the first time he showed me his surfer. He went so high in the air he looked like nothing more than a tiny speck, then he came down letting gravity do its thing, spinning the whole while. Of course he threw in a few tricks here and there for effect, tricks that seemed impossible even to us, and we came from a world where we saw magic every day. As he got closer to the ground I could see everyone worrying, now it was my turn to grin, I knew what was coming next. Jim waited until the last possible moment, it looked as though he was doomed to smash into the ground, then at the last second he got the sail up and started flying around us. Clearly he was showing off, to be honest I couldn't blame him, everyone's face was priceless. They had never seen a muggle able to do such things without the aid of magic. When Jim landed he was still grinning but it wasn't the cocky grin he had been wearing before, it was a happy one, the one his surfer always brought to his face. The twins instantly loved it and started talking to him excitedly, just at that moment I heard a pop behind us.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in Romania, Luna, Neville, Parvati, Draco and Seamus were on a recruiting mission of sorts. "Draco, are you sure this will work? Vampires are hard to persuade."

"Yes." I said, "It will be fine and even if they don't accept it the likelihood of them attacking us is slim to none, they remain neutral about anything that doesn't involve them."

"Well how are we going to persuade them then?" Neville wanted to know, and I could tell the others did as well.

"Simple," I said, "I'll them the truth. If Voldermort gets power he will try to kill them even if they follow him, he's probably distrustful of the power they have and despite Voldermort wanting to live forever he would never use vampires for that, he considers them no better than Muggles, no offense to Muggles of course."

"And what if they do decide to kill us?" Padma asked.

"We all throw a hissy fit and beg." I said, trying to lighten the mood. Clearly it didn't work. Seamus turned kind of green, both Patil twins scowled at me and even Luna didn't look happy. "We apparate," I said. Then Seamus started getting a little nervous, "Are you 100% sure? You don't look sure." He asked.

"Ok, I'm actually 97% sure." I said. My attempts to lighten the mood were getting pathetic, they still seemed unconvinced and they were starting to even make me have doubts. "Ok," I said, trying to get them to focus, "Seamus, Neville, will you two guard the entrance to the hotel?" They nodded consent. "Come on, let's go."

The building we were in front of was kind of old and classic, like it had really been something years ago. It was an old hotel that's hay-day had come and gone, way gone. It was out of the way and off the beaten path even before the road to its neighboring town diverted traffic even further away from it. So many years had gone by it seemed it had been forgotten about. The hotel was the perfect place for the Clan of vampires we were about to talk to meet us. We had sent a letter to them to let them know we were coming. We stepped into the entryway. The light was dim but you could tell that it was nicer on the inside than on the outside, it seemed someone had cleaned up a bit. Luna called out, "Hello?" in a dreamy, non-violent voice. "We're the wizards who sent a letter a couple of days ago…hello?"

One person came forward, now I have never seen a vampire before but I'll admit I expected someone ethereal but this one looked pretty normal aside from the eyes. Her eyes seemed too old for person who looked so young. "I'm Kate, the clan leader. Most of the others are out hunting and before you assume the worst we feed off animals, not people…or Muggles as you call them. Please speak your piece; what do I have to gain by joining with you?"

I took a deep breath and basically gave her the same speech I gave outside but a bit longer, I had to choose my words more carefully. When I was done she looked like she was actually thinking about it. "Give me three days." she said. She immediately turned on her heel and started walking away, "Of course." I muttered.

"Well thank you for your consideration." Said Padma, she had figured she needed to raise her voice a bit so the vampire would hear her, that vamp walked fast! Then she remembered she really didn't have to. "Sorry." She whispered more to herself than anyone. "Don't worry about it," Said Kate before she disappeared around a corner.

As we were walking outside we literally ran right into Neville and Seamus. Kate was still near the door too, something had made her stop, she seemed to be scanning the area, I wondered if her sight was like her hearing.

"There're auror's out there," puffed Neville.

I heard Kate say, "Oh crap."

"No, wait. I have a plan," I said. "Kate can you somehow get word to the other vampires? Tell them not to come back right now. I'll lead the wizards away from here." She gave me a nod. I looked at Neville, "You guys head back to the Burrow."

Kate was already long gone but everyone else sort of stood there a moment, lingering. It wasn't enough that I had to convince a vampire to listen to me, now I had all of them too. "Look," I said, "Their going to want to know what's going on, you haven't contacted them in a couple of days. Do they even know I'm with you? Forget it, the point is, they know you, some still suspect me, just go catch them up and keep me posted." One by one they left but Parvati hung back, I could tell she wanted to say something. "Don't do anything stupid." she said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." I sounded convincing, I guess I really did feel that everything would go as good as could be expected. Maybe I was just used to getting my way.

"I'm your girlfriend, it's my job to worry." She said and gave me a light kiss, of course she apparated at just the right time to send me stumbling forwards a few steps, she loved doing that. I looked up remembering Kate was still there. She was watching, totally expressionless. I smiled at her in what I hoped was a reassuring way and stepped outside.

Seamus, Neville, Luna and the twins, one at a time all heard the familiar popping sound of an apparate, but someone else heard the pop too and just when I heard it, before I could even turn my head to look I saw the expression on Jim's face as he came racing towards us on his surfer, I thought for sure he would crash. When I did turn to see Neville followed by Seamus, Luna and the twins the looks on their faces were just as priceless as Jims; he jumped off of his surfer and was approaching, mouth somewhat agape. Luna was the one to speak and while she sounded calm, her voice didn't have the dreaminess it usually did. She looked right at me and smiled brightly. "Harry, when did you get back?" She asked.

Hermione walked over to Seamus and made sure he was alright. They talked a bit, it seemed that all of us having to work together like this we were all getting closer than we were in school. I would have t be a dolt to not see they cared a lot about each other. Luna's smile brightened as well when she walked over to greet Ron. Neville took the longest to get over the shock but finally said, "Where have you been, Harry?" Everyone groaned at his question so I simply told them I'd fill them in later.

The minute Molly saw Neville she asked him where Draco was. Parvati spoke and it wasn't long before we were all on the same page. "Hang on!" I said, "Are we talking about Draco Malfoy here?"

"Yes Harry, your turn to play catch up. Draco switched sides, at great risk to himself I might add and has been a real help to us."

I nodded. Wow, you leave for a year and you sure miss a lot. Jim was laughing. He nodded his head muttering about vampires. "Next you'll be telling me there are fairies!" He said, then he all-out laughed.

"This, from the guy whose mother serves coffee to aliens and has seen close up one whose head comes off and walks off like it could escape from its body if it wanted to."

At this point everyone else looked at me with disbelief and a little disgust. "Oh the body could still talk, the mouth was on the stomach you see, and…"

Hermione put her hand up, "That's alright Harry, we don't need to know…really, we don't."

The forest was lush and moist from the recent rain. It was a good thing I took a bit of potion before coming here, what with so many other werewolves about, I was a right bit twitchy even having taken the potion. I just wanted the inner wolf to behave but my senses were on overdrive.

"Hello, Lupin." I heard someone sneer behind me. I turned to see someone who was in his late teens, maybe early twenties. Even though he was young I could tell he was the leader of his pack by the way he carried himself but just to be sure I asked, "Are you White Fang?"

He nodded and I couldn't help but wonder if he had ever read the book. Maybe that was how he came up with that name; surely his mum didn't name him that.

"Why should I help you?" He asked, rather abruptly. "Were you aware that 'You Know Who' has sent his death eaters here a few months ago? He promised safety for my clan."

I looked at the ground, respectfully avoiding direct eye contact, "He will not keep his promise." I said and risked looking up, just for a moment. He understood, he knew the situation could become dire. I suspected White Fang had the biggest, strongest clan in England, they could make great allies but I had to know. "Listen, do you agree with 'You Know Who,' I mean, how does your clan feel about what's happening." The question seemed to surprise him a bit but he quickly shook it off. We talked awhile and I gathered that most of his clan was against Voldermort. He figured we'd be next, werewolves are half breeds too when you think about it.

"Besides," he added, "I like Muggles, they're my favorite playthings."

"Look," I said, suppressing the inner wolf that suddenly wanted to go play with Muggles, "I'll admit I can't promise your clan protection but when have they ever needed it? You and your clan are strong and can defend yourselves without anyone's help but there are people who could use some of that strength. If you help us I can't promise safety, I can't even promise we'll win but wouldn't you rather fight for something you and your clan believes in than hide in a corner while someone else fights for you?" He looked a bit miffed with that last bit but he was considering things.

"Well," I continued, "take your time, you don't have to decide now, you probably need to talk with the rest of your clan first." My play to provoke him paid off, even to suggest that he might have to consult anyone before making a decision was an affront to his ego, "We will do it. We will help, on our own terms. Now go," he waved his arm dismissively, "I must tell the clan my decision." I turned and I couldn't help it, I had a bit of a smirk on my face as I disapparated.

After I told everyone who had just arrived where I'd been for the last year and was about to pick up where I'd left off, I heard an all too familiar pop. I turned around and saw Remus standing there with a big smirk on his face. I broke into a huge grin.

"Harry…" he said, a little blank faced, it almost sounded like a question.

"I'm back." I said in a sing song voice. He practically ran to me and gave me a hug which I returned, I was so happy to see him. Then he said four simple words that made everyone groan all over again.

"Where have you been?" It was going to be a long night. Not only would I have to fill everyone in again, I should just write a book, but we were also waiting to hear back from Sirius and Cedric who were off in the forbidden forest trying to recruit help from the Centaurs.


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe they agreed." Cedric said.

I smiled, "Of course they would. They know me. Not to mention, if the government stays the way it is right now centaurs will be hunted down like dogs." I cringed at my own reference to dogs being hunted down. Having spent so much time as one I was rather fond of them. "You go back to the Burrow. I need to get wolfs bane from Snape.

"No Problem. Where's the port key again?"

"It's by Hagrid's hut." I reminded him. Cedric nodded and walked off. I sighed and took a polyjuice potion from my pocket glad I was still in the forest. I took a sip, I hated this having to hide all the time and polyjuice potions can be painful. The potion made me look like Mr. Stone, the ancient runes professor. He had a big nose and was a bit shorter than me. I didn't really like turning into him but he was the only teacher off of whom we were able to swipe a hair.

I started walking up to the castle. I think I was spending more time here now than I did when I was here as a student. It didn't take long before I reached the potions room, I just walked right in. Snape looked up from his desk with a slight glare said, "Your late."

"Aww, did someone miss me?" I asked in a fake sweet voice. He simply rolled his eyes and handed me the potion. There was a little pop and a house elf appeared.

"Hello sirs," he said "Dumbledore would like to speak with both of you."

"Thanks." I said to him. Snape shot me an odd look likely figuring it strange to thank a house elf but after listening to Hermione harp on about house elf rights I had changed my attitude toward them a bit.

"Let's go almighty gloomy one." I said to Snape. He shot me another steely glare and left with his cloak billowing behind him, even slammed the door before I could get to it. I chuckled a bit, I don't think he meant that to look so theatrical, but points if he did.

We walked to Dumbledore's office in silence. When we got to the gargoyle, Snape said 'Skittles' like it was a foul word for some reason. Me, I have to give it to muggles, they know how to make candy and at least they didn't make puke and snot flavored jelly beans. When we got upstairs Dumbledore actually looked a bit worried but he greeted us with a smile and said he had some bad news. I braced myself for the worst.

"I trust in your ability to fix this problem." Dumbledore continued. "Draco has been kidnapped by some aurors." He looked at us over his spectacles, gauging our response.

"What? How did this happen?" Snape asked, taking a step forward. I had never seen him so worried. In fact I had never seen him show any emotion other than his usual disdain. I couldn't blame him I suppose, he was the kids godfather after all. Dumbledore went on to explain that it had happened while he was negotiating with the vampires.

I put my hand on Snape's shoulder, it almost seemed to steady him. "We should go back to the Burrow and start making a plan." I said. Snape just gave me a nod and apparated out of there. I waved to Dumbledore and he nodded in response, then I also left.

Snape was already at the front door when I got there. He knocked and Ron answered the door. He gave a nod to Snape and let him pass then gave me a beaming smile and said, "Whatever story you have you can't top mine."

"I doubt that." I said to him. He just smirked. "Follow me." he said.

I heard Snape was already talking with Arthur and everyone else, I was glad to just follow Ron as he led me upstairs. Snape was really agitated, better stay out of that conversation, just tell me the plan and I'm in. When we went into his room I'm not ashamed to admit my jaw dropped from the second floor to the first. There was Harry leaning against the wall as though he had never left. A little part of me was surprised. I knew it was him but he looked completely different. He was a bit taller and wasn't so scrawny. He even had a nice tan. His hair had grown considerably over the past year and he had it pulled into a low ponytail. He also wasn't wearing his glasses. Even with all the obvious changes to distract me I could tell there was something else that had changed as well, I just couldn't put my finger on it. When he saw me his face broke into a huge grin and he gave me a huge hug which I returned.

"How did meeting the centaurs go?" He asked.

"it went great, of course." I said and slung an arm around his shoulder. I looked around the room, all the teenagers were here, well, except Draco. Some were on the floor, some were sitting on a bed or chair and some were standing. Hermione was on the floor making a potion and there was one kid watching her that I didn't recognize. He had olive tone skin and huge intelligent blue eyes, he seemed to be taking everything in.

"What did I tell you?" Ron said. "I think I topped your story."

"I can't argue with that." I said.

Without looking up or missing a beat Hermione finally spoke up. "But something did happen. What is it? What's going on?"

"Well Draco has run into some trouble. He's been taken by auror's."

Parvati instantly paled, she even looked a bit faint. "Well, we have to get him!" She said. Then she took a breath and said, a little calmer now, "Well, how are we going to get him back?"

The kid I didn't recognize stood up from his chair and addressed the room. "Since he sounds important to your group he's more than likely at the ministry. Right Harry? We will make a plan and we will get him back." He smiled reassuringly at Parvati.

"So, who is this helpful young man?" I asked looking directly and maybe a slight bit fiercely into the young man's eyes, a little dog trick I picked up to gauge a man's character. Everyone seemed fine with him but I am a little more slow to trust people than most.

Harry walked me over to him and said "Sirius, this is Jim. Jim, this is my Godfather, Sirius Black. Jim smiled and we shook hands, the kid had a firm grip.

"Does he have anything to do with where you've been this past year?" Now I turned my gaze to Harry who turned slightly pink at my tone even though I was joking. Harry gestured toward a vacated chair and sighed heavily, I had a feeling he had been telling this story, or rather, explaining himself, a lot since he had been back. I got the feeling I should brace myself for an interesting story.


	7. Author Talking

Author talking

One thing I have to say first off there won't be any new chapters for a bit not only do have a bit of writer's block but I'm swamped with school work so for anyone following the story I thought you should know also here's a disclaimer someone suggested I should have one I do not own Harry Potter or Treasure Planet if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfic about either one also almost all of the people who died in Harry Potter are very much alive in this fic Cedric Sirus etc someone also suggested I should put down the pairing I'm having in this fic a part of me wants it to be a surprise but some people like to know ahead of time so drum roll please.

Jim/Harry

Hermione/Seamus

Ron/Luna

Fred/Made up character that will show up later

George/Padma

Neville/Ginny

Draco/Parvati

Greg aka Goyle/Pansy

If you have any questions either PM me or give me a review also reviews would be greatly appreciated this is my first fanfic ever and I would love some honest opinions and constructive criticism I almost forget here some other character that will shop up in my fic.

Hagrid duh I love that big guy

Cho Chang I'll be honest I'm going to change her character somewhat hopefully in a good way

Diggory Thomas

Blaise Zabini

Pansy Parkinson I'm going to change her character so much from the original it's ridiculous

Vincent Crabbe

Gregory Goyle I'm going to change this guy allot you'll see if you read my story ;) I can't think of anything else to say so good day… I said good day! J


End file.
